


Obat Tetes Mata

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [2]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Jek, lo punya Insot, gak?" {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

"Jek, lo punya Insot, gak?"

"Ada, kenapa?"

"Kagak perlu ditanya lagi juga udah jelas kalo gue butuh, 'kan?"

Vik mendecak pelan. Diambilnya Insot―merk obat tetes mata―yang ada di dalam saku jaketnya, lalu diserahkan kepada Erika. "Nih."

" _Thanks_ ," balas Erika sambil menerima benda mungil tersebut. Segera ia teteskan obat itu di matanya, dan akibat tekanan yang terlalu besar, airnya menetes terlalu banyak. "JEEEK! Tolongin gue, Jeeek!"

"Ngil! Apaan, sih?" Vik menoleh dan spontan syok melihat Erika yang gagal membuka mata. "NGIL! Mata kamu kenapaa?"

"Bantuin, keles! Lo nanya gue malah makin pusing, tau?!"

Vik menghela napas pelan, berusaha tabah menghadapi sikap _bossy_ Erika yang tidak berubah meski sedang sakit. "Ya udah, sini aku tiup."

"Lo ... udah sikat gigi kan, Jek?"

"Ya udah, lah!"

_Fyuh. Fyuh._

"GELI, JEK! GELIII!"

"Berisik kamu, Ngil. Udah selesai, kali."

"Oh?"

Erika ingin terkekeh malu, tetapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
